cic_video_with_universal_and_paramount_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Balto
Balto is a UK VHS release by CIC and Universal in 19th August 1996 and it got re-released by Universal in 5th April 2004. Description Amblin Entertainment presents a dazzling, animated adventure about one of the most courageous canines of all time! Based on a true story, Balto will touch your heart. Part husky/part wolf, Balto doesn't know where he belongs. He's an outcast in Alaska, except to his true friends -- Boris, the Russian snow goose; polar bear cubs Muk and Luk; and the beautiful husky, Jenna. Even though he's different, all of Balto's friends recognize what he still can't see himself: his noble spirit. One day, a serious diphtheria epidemic spreads fast among the children of Nome. When a fierce blizzard closes off all routes of transport, there's no way to obtain life-saving medicine...unless a team of sled dogs can race six-hundred miles through the blinding Arctic storm and bring back antitoxin. But the dogs are lost in the frozen wilderness. Now, only Balto can rescue the team and save the children. Starring the voices of Kevin Bacon, Bridget Fonda, Bob Hoskins and Phil Collins, Balto is the remarkable tale of a hero who inspired a nation -- and became a legend! Cast *Kevin Bacon as Balto, a young adult male wolfdog; being half-Siberian Husky and half-Arctic wolf. Jeffrey James Varab and Dick Zondag served as the supervising animators for Balto. *Bob Hoskins as Boris Goosinoff, a Russian snow goose and Balto's caretaker and sidekick. Kristof Serrand served as the supervising animator for Boris. *Bridget Fonda as Jenna, a female red Siberian Husky and Rosy's pet as well as Balto's love interest. Robert Stevenhagen served as the supervising animator for Jenna. *Juliette Brewer as Rosy, Jenna's owner and a kind, excitable girl who was the only human in Nome kind to Balto. She falls ill along with the other children in town, but Balto brings the medicine to save their lives. David Bowers served as the supervising animator for Rosy. *Miriam Margolyes as old Rosy in the live-action sequences who tells her story to her granddaughter. *Jim Cummings as Steele, an Alaskan Malamute who bullies Balto and also has a crush on Jenna. Sahin Ersöz served as the supervising animator for Steele. *Phil Collins as Muk and Luk, a pair of polar bears. Nicolas Marlet served as the supervising animator for Muk and Luk. *Jack Angel, Danny Mann and Robbie Rist as Nikki, Kaltag and Star, respectively, the three prominent members of Steele's team. William Salazar served as the supervising animator for the team. *Sandra Dickinson as Dixie, a female Pomeranian and one of Jenna's friends who adores Steele until his lies are exposed by Balto returning with the medicine needed to cure the children. Dickinson also voices Sylvie, a female Afghan Hound who is also Jenna's friend; and Rosy's mother. Patrick Mate served as the supervising animator for Sylvie and Dixie. *Lola Bates-Campbell as Rosy's unnamed granddaughter, who appears in the live-action sequences and is accompanied by her dog Blaze, a purebred Siberian Husky. *William Roberts as Rosy's father *Donald Sinden as Curtis Welch, the doctor *Bill Bailey as a butcher *Garrick Hagon as a telegraph operator *Frank Welker as Grizzly Bear Credits Trailers and info Original 1996 release #Casper #The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving 2004 re-release Gallery Balto UK VHS.jpg|Front cover of the 1996 VHS. Balto UK VHS back cover.jpg|Back cover of the 1996 VHS. Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Balto Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:2004 VHS Releases Category:Universal logo from 1990 to 1997 Category:Universal logo from 1997 to 2012 Category:Steven Spielberg Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Children's Videos by Universal Category:CIC Video - Universal and Paramount with BBFC U card from 1985 to 1997 Category:VHS Videos with Casper trailer (announced by Don LaFontaine) Category:VHS Videos with The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving trailer (announced by John Leader) Category:BBFC U Category:CIC Video logo from 1991 to 1998 Category:VHS Videos with Closed Captioning Category:United States low pitch tone releases